U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,250 to Lorenzen, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference, describes automatic chemical dispensers for use with swimming pools. The devices are designed to dispense water-sanitization chemicals such as, for example, sodium dichlor granules into water within swimming pools. They additionally include sensors capable of monitoring concentrations of the chemicals in the pool water and signaling controllers accordingly. As noted in the Lorenzen patent, “[w]henever the sensor probe senses a chemical level below a desired level, dispensation of a metered amount of chemical is effected” via the controller. See Lorenzen, col. 7, 11. 8-10 (numeral omitted).
Detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,538 to Khan are additional automated monitoring and dispensing units for use in spas or other water-containing objects. A unit may comprise a housing developed to float freely within spas as well as “a programmable controller coupled to one or more sensor electrodes for monitoring selected water chemistry parameters at timed intervals.” See Khan, col. 2, 11. 52-54.
The controller may be
                in the form of a microcontroller such as a small computer or computer chip powered by [a] battery pack. The controller is coupled to a data entry panel which includes appropriate keys for entering programming information. Specifically, the data entry panel is utilized to enter information such as time of day, spa size in gallons of water, and a schedule for taking water chemistry readings. In addition, the data entry panel may be used to program the target ranges for water chemistry readings together with associated chemical agent dosages to be added to the spa water in response to water chemistry readings, although such information may be pre-programmed into the controller in the form of a “read only” memory.See id., col. 6, 11. 8-20. The contents of the Khan patent also are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.        
The devices of the Lorenzen and Khan patents are highly beneficial for dispensing chemicals within pools, spas, or similar containers of water. However, they are not immediately adaptable to control numerous other aspects of pool or spa operation and maintenance or other aspects of recreational environments. Consequently, devices capable of controlling some or all of these other aspects would be advantageous. In particular, devices able to control such things as operation of heaters, pumps, filters, lights, and automatic electrical or mechanical pool cleaners (including in-floor cleaning systems) within pools or spas, for example, in addition to chemical dispensers such as those of the Lorenzen and Khan patents, could be useful to owners of the vessels. Likewise, devices adapted to control backyard lighting, yard sprinklers, electrically-operable outdoor cooking equipment, security systems, and home HVAC systems, as further examples, additionally could contribute to improving recreational experiences for those using pools and spas. Integrating these control functions into a single, or small number, of modular units also could be advantageous.
Additionally, neither controller of the Lorenzen and Khan patents is the subject of any simulation. As a result, no opportunity exists to evaluate or manipulate either controller other than through actual use in its intended environment. Similarly, no opportunity exists to feed back to the controllers information obtained as a result of simulating their operation.